swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
General Finlay Boggs
"The Governor has given me full authority. Stop Dark Kat now! I won't throw away this opportunity to stop him just to save three people, when so many have died already." General Finlay Boggs is a character is owned by Kooshmeister. He appears in both the script and story versions of The End of the SWAT Kats!, although his first name isn't given in the story version. Bio Boggs is a brash, unpleasant general of the regular Kat Army who is sent to Megakat City by Governor Clawstone after it becomes apparent to Clawstone that the Enforcers can't handle the latest threat posed by Dark Kat. In the story version, Boggs first appears in Commander Feral's along with his aide, Captain Pomeroy. In the script, they two are first seen in the central operations room of Enforcer Headquarters. In both versions, Boggs basically takes over and declares something like martial flaw, forcing the Enforcers to follow his commands. Brutally pragmatic, he believes that the lives of Megakat City's thousands of citizens outweigh those of the few hostages aboard Dark Kat's Fear Ship, and so he is initially intent upon shooting it down while they're still captive aboard. But he is persuaded by Callie Briggs to give the SWAT Kats time to stop Dark Kat their way before resorting to blowing the aircraft out of the sky. In the script, after Dr. Enita Ignimbrite and her team have been safely gotten off, Boggs reveals he intends to go ahead and destroy the ship even though the SWAT Kats (Razor and T-Bone) and Felina Feral are still aboard, again insisting that their lives don't matter compared to the thousands who'll die if he doesn't stop Dark Kat now. Although Feral admits Boggs has a point, neither he nor Callie appreciate the General's callousness. He has no faith in the Enforcers and has somehow never heard of the SWAT Kats before arriving in Megakat City, and Captain Pomeroy's description of them doesn't instill him with much confidence. He considers them "vigilante scum," and after it's revealed publicly that they're Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, Boggs dismisses them as "Enforcer washouts." Although not evil, he is rude and blunt, even moreso than Feral, earning him no allies during his time in Megakat City. When Feral takes the Turbokat to the SWAT Kats, Boggs attempts to stop him and fails, before ordering a squadron of Army fighter jets into the air. But after the SWAT Kats bring down the Fear Ship in the countryside without any further loss of life, Callie, now acting mayor because Manx ran away, has District Attorney Mills order Boggs and his men out of Enforcer Headquarters. Feeling his job is done now that the Fear Ship is no longer a threat, Boggs leaves gracefully without protest. Despite this, his Army jets still assist those of the Enforcers in fighting against Dark Kat and his Stalkers after they take to the skies in jets of their own. Appearance He is a middle-aged (or slightly older) kat with light grayish brown fur and dark grayish brown hair wearing the olive drab uniform of an Army officer. He often carries a swagger stick carved out of bamboo. He has bushy eyebrows and a neatly trimmed mustache. He is extremely thin and emaciated, described by Callie as "skeletal" and looking like "a ghoul." Overall, he is based on the appearance of British actor John Bennett's character General Finch in the Doctor Who serial Invasion of the Dinosaurs. Category:Kooshmeister's Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End of the SWAT Kats! Characters Category:SWAT Kat Enemies Category:Enforcer Enemies